


Career advice

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For their future outside of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573





	Career advice

Our story starts in Professor Sprout's office, she's giving carrier advice to two of her students who are in their final year.

Professor Sprout said, "I think that both of you would make fine Aurors."

Teddy laughed. "Us, Aurors? You've got to be kidding me, Professor?"

Professor Sprout smiled. "I can assure that I am not joking, Mr. Lupin."

Victoire grinned. "So, you really think we could be Aurors then, Professor."

Professor Sprout nodded. "I do indeed, Miss. Weasley. And don't worry about not being allowed to take the training because of your reps as pranksters. One of the best Aurors I ever knew was a prankster."

Teddy stated, "My mum."

Professor Sprout beamed, "That's right, so don't let anybody stop you from following your dreams, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Weasley."


End file.
